We Were Friends Once
by PaperFox19
Summary: Virgil calls Francis out on his bullying, and finds out why they drifted apart. Warning Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi PWP

Pairing: Virgil/Francis

Apart of my rare pairing club anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

We were friends once

Virgil calls Francis out on his bullying, and finds out why they drifted apart.

-x-x-x-x

Virgil growled in frustration, Francis had been driving him crazy all week. The various acts of bullying had increased and Virgil didn't understand why. Before high school the two had been friends; then Francis started acting strange around him, and then stopped hanging out with him at all; after some time the bullying started.

The hero had enough of this, he was gonna put an end to it once and for all and find out what caused the rift between them. He cornered the fire bang baby on a roof of a disserted building, just in case things got ugly.

"What do you want Virgil? Come here to start a fight?" Hotstreak said glaring at the dark haired teen.

"I've come to find out the truth Francis. I'm sick of us always fighting, we used to be friends. What happened between us that started all this?" Virgil asked and he noticed a light blush on Francis's cheeks.

"So what if we used to be friends? The past is the past." Francis said and turned his back to Virgil.

"The past isn't just the past Francis, you used to spend the night at my house, you and I both got scolded by my mom a few times, and you were even there for me when my mom…" Virgil choked up, and even Francis tensed up, but refused to look at Virgil. The hero walked up to Francis. "Why Francis, why did just stop being my friend? I can't remember doing anything to ever deserve all this. Why?!" Virgil yelled.

Francis spun around and grabbed Virgil by the front of his shirt. "You wanna know why?!" Francis shouted and Virgil expected to be punched. "This is why!" He pulled Virgil into a hot kiss. The hero's eyes flew open in shock as the fire starter's eyes drifted closed.

The kiss lasted a few minutes Virgil frozen in pure shock to respond. Francis broke the kiss and pushed Virgil away. "There now you know I like ya that way. I started thinking about ya and I would get hard, I even dreamed about you." Francis glared at Virgil. "Bet you think I'm disgusting now right?! That's what I thought so I pushed you away so you wouldn't ever know my secret!"

Virgil took a breath and walked up to Francis again, his eyes hidden by his dark hair. "You jerk!" Virgil punched him knocking Francis flat on his back. Virgil pinned his body down with his own their crotches connected and rubbing together. Francis saw anger in Virgil's eyes but he also saw sadness, regret, and dare he say it lust.

Francis was about to say something but was quickly silenced by Virgil's lips. The young man deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into the red head's mouth. Francis shivered and began the fight for dominance; their tongues pushed and fought each other neither one giving up the fight. The kiss broke for air and Virgil ground his growing arousal against Hotstreak's bulge.

The red head moaned at the sudden friction. "All this time I thought you hated me!" Virgil pushed Francis's shirt up over the male's head. His hands roamed the naked chest earning soft groans from the bang baby. "Then I find out you have been in love with me, and acted like a grade school kid!" Virgil leaned down and nipped at his neck as his hands pinched his nipples.

"Ahh fuck!" Francis hissed, his hips rising against Virgil's trying to relieve the ache. Virgil sank his teeth into Francis's neck and sucked hard wanting to leave a bruise.

"Not yet but we will." Virgil whispered into Francis's ear before tracing his tongue along the edge.

Hotstreak's mind was spinning, not only had Virgil accepted him but he was touching him and playing his body like an instrument of lust and heat. "Virgil too many clothes." Francis moaned out and his hands tugged at the clothed body of his soon to be lover.

Virgil took off his shirt and the fire starter's hands came up and began to touch the body he has craved for years. Virgil hummed his pleasure as Francis's warm hands felt amazing on his body, making his skin tingle wherever they roamed. Virgil tugged Francis's pants down and the red head groaned as his arousal hit the cool air.

The dark haired youth grabbed Hotstreak's cock and began to pump it. "Fuck Virgil!" Virgil ran his tongue over Francis's thick cock earning a hiss from the red head. The pleasure nearly had the fire starter lost but a warm finger pushing at his tight ring of muscle brought him back to earth. "Hey I don't bottom!" Francis hissed.

Virgil slapped the male's ass earning a yelp. "Do you really think you're topping, bullying me all these years when all you wanted was to fuck like horny bunnies. This time your ass is mine next time you can fuck me." Virgil said before going back to work on Francis's cock and ass, the hero wrapped his lips around Francis's cock and began to suck him as he rocked his finger in and out of the tight heat of his ass.

Francis didn't know if it was the promise of a "next time" the sucking on his cock or the finger brushing something really nice inside him, but he nodded his head and basked in the pleasure Virgil gave him.

One finger became two then three and Francis had lost it. "Virgil!" The red head moaned cumming into Virgil's mouth. Virgil gulped some down, before pulling off Francis's leaking member and spitting the rest into his hand. The cum was really warm and Virgil had a good use for it. Virgil pushed off his pants and slathered his huge cock with the fire starter's cum.

'Holy fuck he's huge!' Francis thought and his hole twitched at the thought of that big cock going inside him. Virgil pressed the tip of his slicked up cock at the man's waiting hole. Virgil pushed in slowly and Francis gripped Virgil's shoulders in a tight grip.

Hotstreak's cum made both males feel good as the slicked up length pushed into the tight virgin heat. Virgil went slowly letting Francis adjust before pushing further. "Damn it you're so big!"

"Just relax, you are so hot and tight inside, it feels good!" Virgil moaned and began pumping Francis's cock trying to ease the pain of being stretched.

Francis relaxed and let the pleasure do its thing, his cock pulsed in Virgil's hand and his inner muscles relaxed. Virgil sank all the way inside his new found lover, and both males moaned in pleasure. "Move damn it if you're gonna top me you better not disappoint me."

Virgil grinned, and started moving. He pulled back all the way to the tip before thrusting back in. "Ohhhhh!" Francis moaned and arched his back in pleasure; Virgil's cock hit Hotstreak's sweet spot dead on, and Virgil began to abuse the bundle of nerves.

Francis tilted his head back and moaned loudly. 'Fuck this feels so good I didn't think getting taken would feel like this, maybe it's because it's Virgil but I don't think I would mind getting fucked every now and then.' Francis thought and he moaned Virgil's name as he felt his release draw close.

"Francis we are gonna make up for lost time." Virgil moaned driving into Francis faster and faster.

"Fuck yes!" Francis moaned and he locked his legs behind Virgil's back, forcing the teen to give short hard thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum!" Virgil said and he began pumping Francis's cock faster.

"Shit me to!" Francis moaned and his toes curled as his release washed over him. He came spraying his warm seed between their sweaty bodies, the bang baby's tightening inner muscles brought Virgil over the edge. Virgil emptied his pent up cum into the body of his former enemy.

The males collapsed together in a sweaty sticky mess. Virgil pulled his spent dick out of Francis and he kissed the love bite on the male's neck. "Don't think this means I'm gonna stop messing with ya." Francis said his cheeks completely flushed.

"I know but wild make up sex, and punishment sex will be fun." Virgil said and Francis's face turned as red as a tomato.

No one knew the relationship between them, they were once friend once enemies and now lovers.

End


End file.
